We request renewed support for our graduate training Program in Computational Biology. This program attracts students from traditional biological backgrounds and also from non-traditional backgrounds such as computer science, mathematics, engineering, and others. A specialized curriculum gives the students broad training in current molecular biology research as well as fundamental methods in computer science, mathematics and statistics that can be applied to important biological problems. The curriculum includes course work, including advanced electives and special topics courses, rotations in "wet" and "dry" labs, teaching experience, instruction in the responsible conduct of research, journal clubs and other opportunities to present research in public talks. Thesis research is performed under the guidance of faculty actively involved in computational biology research, including several new ones who have been added since the previous application. In its first few years this program has been successful in the recruitment of top candidate students, including some from underrepresented minorities. This program interacts synergistically with other programs within the Division, broadening the scope of opportunities and fostering interactions between students and faculty in computational biology with those in more traditional disciplines. We request seven trainee slots per year.